Instinto
by gigiright
Summary: los Rowdy Ruff se pierden por mas de 10 años, y las chicas se sienten vacias, hasta que deciden regresar.
1. Chapter 1

no me pertenece ningun personaje

 **CAPITULO 1**

Brick, la última vez que oí de él solo tenía 7 años y como siempre estaba causando problemas, sino era robando era haciendo vandalismo y esa vez fue la ultima opción, mi hermana Bubbles fue la que contesto la llamada del alcalde que nos informaba que los Rowdyruffboys estaban realizando un grafiti en la plaza de Townsville, sin pensarlo mucho las tres salimos volando a detenerlos pero cuando llegamos solo nos encontramos con un montón de gente reunida alrededor de una pared, nos acercamos y nos abrimos paso hasta llegar a la pared y hay estaba la firma de cada un de ellos plasmada en la pared con sus colores "Brick (en rojo), Butch (en verde) y Boomer (en azul) estuvieron aquí"

"esto es raro" dijo Blossom

"¿dónde rayos están?" dijo Buttercup, "lenguaje Butturcup" la reprendió Blossom

"ambas tienen razón es raro que ellos no estén y mas que solo hayan hecho esto" dijo burbuja tímidamente

"lo mas seguro es que hallan huido como unas gallinas" grito Buttercup tratando de llamar la atención de los Rowdy, pero ni un sonido por parte de ellos lo único era los ciudadanos cuchicheando alrededor de la pared inventando posibles teorías, todos en la ciudad sabían que los Rowdyruffboys no se perdían una pelea.

"chicas parece que no hay nada que hacer nada aquí volvamos" dijo Blossom

"¿estas seguras que nos deberíamos ir?" pregunto Bubbles con un tono preocupado, no sé si el tono era por lo que pudiera pasar si nos íbamos o por si ellos no aparecían

"están jugando con nosotras solo son unos perdedores, SALGAN DE UNA VEZ" grito Buttercup la frustración se podía ver en su cara

"vámonos" dije seria y emprendí el camino hacia la casa, Bubbles dudo unos segundos antes de seguirme y Buttercup bufo antes de seguirnos

 **EN LA CASA**

Las tres niñas entraron por su respectiva ventana al cuarto que compartían, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Bubbles no lo soporto y dijo

"Blossom lo digo en serio algo no está bien lo presiento" dijo Bubbles preocupada

"si Bubbles tiene razón, yo también siento lo mismo" dijo Buttercup

"yo también" dijo Blossom "pero necesitamos ver que traman" dijo Blossom seriamente

Bubbles y Buttercup se miraron con duda, pero entendieron lo que su líder pretendía con eso, es mejor esperar y estar atentas a ver qué pasaba.

Esa noche ninguna logro dormir plácidamente, sus cabezas no dejaban de preguntarse que paso con ellos y que estarían haciendo, cada una de ellas llenas de posibles respuestas hasta llegar a lo absurdo, sin poderse quitar ese presentimiento que tenían hasta que el sueño les gano.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Blossom POV

"chicas despierten hora de desayunar" oí gritar al Profesor desde el comedor, lentamente abrí mis ojos y los frote tratando de ahuyentar el sueño que hacia que los volviera a cerrar, lentamente bajé de la cama tratando de no despertar a mis hermanas, pensamientos de lo ocurrido ayer llenaron mi cabeza y la preocupación me invadió, algo en mi me decía que era muy tarde, rápidamente empecé a despertar a mis hermanas.

Bubbles fue fácil solo la llame suavemente sacudiéndola un poco y en pocos segundos ya estaba sentada sobre la cama sosteniendo a pulpi y poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no cerrar sus ojos, con Buttercup es mas tedioso tenias que sacudirla un poco más fuerte, hablarle al oído y esquivar cualquier manotazo que mandara tratando de ahuyentar a lo que sea que interrumpiera su sueño, después de un buen rato las tenia a ambas medio despiertas

"chicas tenemos que ir a la guarida de Mojo Jojo y averiguar qué traman" les dije

En ese momento todo rastro de sueño desapareció de sus cuerpos, y por sus caras el sentimiento de preocupación se apodero de ellas, y todas bajamos a toda velocidad a desayunar.

"Ah chicas buenos días" dijo el profesor mientras sostenía una taza de café y leía el periódico

"buenos días Profesor" dijimos al unísono y empezamos a devorar el desayuno

"como amanecen el día de h…" antes de que el profesor terminara la frase ya habíamos terminado y salido volando a cambiarnos después de cinco minutos ya estábamos en camino al observatorio de Townsville aka la guarida de Mojo Jojo.

Aunque Him fue el que regreso a los Rowdyruffboys a la vida, al ser un demonio no tenía una vida u hogar en Townsville, por lo que a los chicos les toco recurrir a su otro padre para tener un techo sobre su cabeza y comida en su mesa, además que compartían el deseo de destruir a la Powerpuffgirls.

Volamos a toda velocidad y al acercarnos lo hicimos con cautela, prestando atención a nuestro alrededor, con nuestro super oído y rayos x descubrimos que no había nadie dentro del edificio, Buttercup no se contuvo y abrió la puerta de una patada, al entrar todo estaba intacto.

Al ser Bubbles la más rápida le ordene que recorriera todo lo demás mientras Buttercup y yo inspeccionábamos el salón central

"Blossom es como si ya no vivieran nadie aquí" dijo Buttercup

"eso parece será que se…" no alcance a terminar la frase cuando Bubbles regreso agitada diciendo

"se fueron, no hay nada en sus dormitorios, la cocina está vacía se fueron" al terminar de hablar sus piernas flaquearon y callo de rodillas sus ojos estaban aguados y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir

Al caer en cuenta de esto fue como si me estrujaran el corazón, a esa edad no entendía el sentimiento y mis ojos sin previo aviso también se aguaron, mire a Buttercup y se notaba por su rostro que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

Todos los artilugios de Mojo Jojo estaban ahí, pero la comida o cualquier cosa personal no estaba, y por la cantidad de veces que hemos interrumpido sabia mas o menos que había en la habitación ellos definitivamente se fueron.

ALL POV

Por un buen rato se quedaron ahí en la habitación tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando el llanto de Bubbles era lo único que se escuchaba, trascurrieron aproximadamente 20 minutos antes que Blossom hablara

"tenemos que avisarle al alcalde" dijo sin emoción y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Blossom que tal _hip_ si algo les paso" dijo Bubbles tratando de calmarse

"solo se aburrieron y se fueron Bubbles, olvídate de ellos" dijo secamente Buttercup

"pero chicass…" dijo suavemente Bubbles

"vámonos" dijo autoritariamente Blossom terminando la discusión

Buttercup se veía molesta pero no dijo nada y siguió a la líder

Burbuja se rindió sabía que no podía convencer a sus hermanas de que los buscaran y siguió a Blossom y Buttercup hacia el ayuntamiento.

EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO

"…y ese es nuestro reporte" termino de explicarle lo ocurrido al alcalde Blossom

"Chicas esas son maravillosas noticias" dijo entusiasmado el alcalde las chicas sonrieron amargamente "seria lo mejor que nunca volvieran" termino diciendo el alcalde cosa que hizo que esa sonrisa se borrara y un sentimiento indescriptible las inundara, el alcalde no noto este cambio de actitud por parte de las chicas, pero la señorita Bellum sí. Mientras el alcalde no podía de la dicha "hay que celebrar traigan los pepinillos" grito el alcalde, pero la señorita Bellum lo interrumpió "señor alcalde todavía tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y las chicas deben descansar mañana tienen colegio" dijo dulcemente mientras miraba a las chicas con simpatía. "pero pepinillos…" trato de decir el alcalde, "apenas acabe de firmar estos papeles le traigo pepinillos" dijo la señorita Bellum mientras ponía un bulto de papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirigía con las chicas hacia la puerta, "chicas no se preocupen vayan y descansen" dijo dulcemente y acaricio la mejilla de cada una de las niñas.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina del alcalde con esas palabras en su cabeza _"¿nunca volverían?"_

A partir de ese día por casi un mes las chicas actuaron diferente cada una paso por un proceso de aceptación diferente Bubbles se veía triste todo el tiempo, hablaba lo menos posible y se dedicaba a pintar todo el día , Blossom se termino de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca en menos de un mes, se aisló completamente de su vida social y Buttercup sufría de ataques de ira donde le tocaba ir a la mitad del bosque a desahogarse, entre ellas no hablaban pero sabían que era culpa de que se habían ido se sentían vacías, solas, olvidadas.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

Los años pasaron entraron a la secundaria y cada una encontró su canalizador para ese sentimiento, Burbuja se unió al grupo de Arte, Canto y participaba en las porristas, el arte le dejaba sacar todos sus sentimientos y ser porrista la hacia sentirse relevante. Blossom se unió al club de debate donde podía expresar su opinión libremente, al club de atletismo, descubrió que correr la despejaba y relajaba y solo porque Bubbles la convenció se convirtió en porrista. Buttercup se unió al club de artes marciales mixtas y demás deportes hasta a las porristas por insistencia de sus hermanas.

Ese sentimiento que las carcomía cada día era mas leve hasta el momento que era fácil de ignorar, a lo largo de su vida estudiantil no les sobraron propuestas amorosas.

Bubbles era perfecta dejo crecer su pelo rubio dorado y cambiaba su peinado dependiendo de la ocasión y de su atuendo ya que ella era de las mejores vestidas en la escuela, era dulce y buena con todos, eso hacia que la mitad de la escuela estuviera detrás de ella.

Blossom tenía el pelo que le llegaba a la cintura, se viste con un estilo casual pero formal al mismo tiempo combinaba blusas con jeans y faldas, ella era popular pero autoritaria por eso era representante estudiantil, de vez en cuando encontraba cartas de amor en su casillero.

Buttercup adoraba los colores oscuros, de vez en cuando la podías ver con un vestido, medias de red y sus botas de cuero preferidas, o en un estilo totalmente deportivo, porque ella amaba sentirse cómoda antes que a la moda.

(Las tres les sentó de maravilla la pubertad, tenían cuerpos de muerte y piernas kilométricas 34C de busto excepto bombón que tenia 36D, burbuja tenia una cintura de avispa, y Buttercup a su desgracia según ella el trasero mas abultado de las tres.)

Todo iba bien si le preguntabas a cualquiera que las conociera, pero ellas compartían un secreto, con la pubertad vienen las hormonas y con ellas el interés en el sexo opuesto, la primera en tener un relación seria fue Buttercup a los 15 años con su amigo de la infancia Mitch, todo iba bien excepto cuando empezaron a intimar cada beso que compartían le daba náuseas y un sentimiento de culpa la inundaba, trato de soportarlo lo mas que pudo porque Mitch le importaba, hasta que una vez en la casa de Mitch las cosas empezaron a subirse de tono, Buttercup trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener el vomito hasta el momento en el que el puso su mano debajo de su blusa, en ese momento no pudo soportarlo salió volando de la casa de Mitch dejándolo en estado de shock y preocupado, Buttercup llego directamente a su baño privado (después que las chicas crecieron cada una tenía su habitación) abrió la regadera y entro empapando toda su ropa, se sentía asqueada por el hecho de que Mitch la estaba tocando, ella quería que pasara pero su cuerpo no.

Buttercup empezó a llorar trato de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero Bubbles y Blossom la escucharon, corrieron a su habitación y entraron al baño, al verla hay sentada tan vulnerable pensaron lo peor ambas sabían que tenia una cita con Mitch.

"¿qué paso Buttercup? Pregunto preocupada Bubbles buscando heridas o algo

"¿él te hizo algo Buttercup?" pregunto Blossom tratando de no mostrar su furia, al no tener respuesta su furia aumento y con veneno dijo "ya vengo Bubbles quédate con ella"

Al escuchar esto Buttercup reacciono "no Blossom el no fue" esto hizo que Blossom se detuviera y preguntara "¿dime quién?" y Buttercup empezó a llorar "es mi culpa, soy yo no se que me pasa" dijo casi en un susurro. Esto las dejo atónitas, Bubbles y Blossom se miraron por unos segundos ambas querían preguntarle a que se refería, pero prefirieron dejarlo para mas tarde, dejaron que Buttercup se calmara un poco la ayudaron a cambiarse y se acostaron todas juntas en la cama Blossom y Bubbles empezaron a contar historias graciosas hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

La siguiente semana Buttercup y Mitch terminaron, afortunadamente para ella Mitch se mudaba de la ciudad y eso le sirvió de excusa, ninguna volvió a tocar el tema hasta que Bubbles empezó a salir con alguien, y su caso fue similar al principio, Bubbles lo podía manejar tomaba pastas para el mareo y las náuseas, con el tiempo y mientras la relación avanzaba los síntomas se ponían peor a tal punto que todo tipo de secreción que el cuerpo de su novio producía le daba asco, su aliento empezó a oler a vomito, por lo que ella siempre le ofrecía dulces saborizados, mentas chicles cualquier cosa para mitigar el olor, su sudor fue el siguiente cada vez que transpiraba olía a basura por lo que ella empezó a regalarle colonias, esto fue visto como un gesto dulce y amoroso de una novia a su novio pero Bubbles ya no podía soportar estar cerca de el al principio los dulces y la colonia funcionaba pero el olor se volvía mas y mas fuerte hasta tal punto que luego de una practica de su novio vino a saludarla y la beso sin previo aviso el olor era tan insoportable que voló lo más rápido posible a vomitar en la basura lejos de la gente. Después de una semana se descubrió que su novio la estaba engañando con princesa por la falta de contacto físico y así termino su relación. Bubbles se echaba la culpa del engaño y lloro por muchas noches, cuando sus hermanas vieron esto fueron a charlar con su ex.

Lo encontraron saliendo de la mansión de Princesa, esperaron el momento justo para emboscarlo y lo llevaron a lo profundo del bosque.

El muchacho no supo que pasaba hasta que cayo al suelo en medio del bosque y vio a las dos puff frente a él.

"que quieren, porque me trajeron aquí" dijo nervioso mientras las miraba

"Blossom" pregunto buttercup mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes a su hermana

Blossom parecía de hielo su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción alguna y asintió

Buttercup al ver la aprobación de su hermana arremetió contra el chico, pero antes de tocarlo la líder le recordó "suprime tus poderes tiene que pasar por un robo" fríamente

Buttercup bufo, pero le hizo caso si no suprimía sus poderes el idiota no duraría ni un golpe, y empezó a golpearlo hasta que le rompió la nariz y le soltó algunos dientes.

"basta necesitamos que este consiente para el trato" hablo Blossom mientras que con un gesto de su mano le pedía a Buttercup que lo levantara, y así lo hizo después de estar al máximo de sus poderes.

Blossom lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras lentamente se acercaba, al estar a unos 10 centímetros de la cara del muchacho dijo "vas a buscar una nueva escuela para asistir si quieres que tu vida siga siendo tranquila, cada día que estés en la misma escuela que Bubbles me encargare personalmente de que sea un infierno" lo dijo clara y fríamente tan seria que hasta Buttercup tuvo escalofríos. "¿está claro?" preguntó Blossom.

"siiii" dijo sin pensarlo estaba temblando de miedo

Las chicas lo dejaron cerca de un lugar conocido por ser de baja clase y se fueron a su casa.

Buttercup y Blossom lograron convencer a Bubbles que les contara todo sobre o que pasaba al escucharla Buttercup también empezó a hablar de lo que le paso esa vez con Mitch, al escuchar las historias de sus hermanas Blossom recordó que algo similar le paso con uno de sus compañeros del club de debate, cuando sin permiso le dio un beso en la mejilla, y eso causo que el pobre recibiera la reprimenda del siglo además de que le salió un salpullido en el lugar donde el chico la había besado que duro tres días.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que en cierto sentido era culpa de ellas, algo en ellas no aceptaba muestras de amor de nadie, ya que después de lo que paso con Mitch llego a la conclusión de que le pasaba eso porque seguramente era lesbiana, pero se dio cuenta que el género no importaba.

Todo esto les afecto mucho en su vida personal, a Bubbles se le rompió su ilusión de encontrar a su príncipe azul o por lo menos de tener un noviazgo de película, Butercup se resigno y trato de alejar sentimientos relacionados al tema, Blossom vio como este descubrimiento afectaba a sus hermanas y se hundió en depresión, con el tiempo aprendieron a aceptarlo y a actuar frente a este tipo de situaciones cuando se presentaran, para seguir con una vida normal de vez en cuando salían con alguien muy casual o difundían rumores de que estaban viendo a alguien para evitar sospechas frente a su vidas amorosas.

Todo iba de maravilla evitaban al máximo cualquier tipo de contacto con índole amoroso o sexual y sus vidas estaban plenas hasta el día que ellos volvieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **POV Blossom**

Lo vi por pura casualidad mientras patrullaba la ciudad, el muro donde los Rowdy Ruff Boys dejaron sus firmas, cuando lo hicieron el alcalde intento de todo para tapar los nombres pero nada funcionaba, hasta pensó en demoler la pared, las chicas encontraron una mejor solución plantar enredaderas, lo que funciono bastante bien hasta ese día , las enredaderas estaban cortadas y se podían apreciar los tres nombres y seguían como hace 11 años como si el tiempo no hubiera trascurrido, al percatarme de esto baje a investigar y me di cuenta que no estaban cortadas sino quemadas, _"pero es plena luz del día quien se atrevería a hacer esto?"_ pensé. En ese momento me sentí observada, pero no había nadie sospechoso las pocas personas que estaban a esa hora en la plaza estaban cada una en sus asuntos, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de ser observada por lo que salí volando lo más rápido posible hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta de que estaba vacía y recordé que Bubbles y Buttercup tenían actividades extracurriculares y esa semana el Profesor tenia una conferencia en otra ciudad, me senté en el sofá y trate de darle una respuesta a lo que paso en la plaza y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que tal vez y solo tal vez ellos habían regresado.

Era tan descabellada la idea que perdí la noción del tiempo ya que Bubbles y Buttercup me sacaron de mi trance al entrar a la casa.

"Blossom hola como estas?" pregunto Bubbles mientras se limpiaba los pies antes de entrar

"Blossss dime que hay comida, muero de hambreee" dijo Buttercup mientras hacia lo mismo que la rubia después de recibir una mirada de esta por entrar sin limpiarse las botas.

"ah?... hola chicas, lo siento Buttercup estaba ocupada pero ya voy a pedir una pizza" dijo Blossom mientras volvía en si

"¿estás bien Bloss?" pregunto Bubbles

"¿estas rara que paso hoy? Pregunto Buttercup

"les cuento con la pizza les parece" dijo Blossom mientras se disponía a elegir los ingredientes para la pizza.

POV Blossom

"bueno Bloss ya llego la pizza, ya estamos todas sentadas dinos que paso" dijo Bubbles con impaciencia

"pues mientras patrullaba la ciudad pase por la plaza y note que el muro donde los Rowdy ruff Boys habían escrito sus nombres hace mucho tiempo…" empezó a relatar Blossom

"que paso, ya no está, lo destruyeron o por dios no me digas que el alcalde al fin lo mando a derrumbar" interrumpió Bubbles

"Bubbles déjala terminar, además no creo que lo hayan derrumbado ya que tiene no sé cuántos años y que no se puede tocar bla bla bla." Dijo Buttercup dándole final a las teorías de Bubbles

"no es eso chicas, déjenme terminar" dijo Blossom con una vena ya marcada en su frente

"bueno" dijeron al unísono Bubbles y Buttercup

"lo que vi fueron las firmas estaban descubiertas"

"¿QUE?" grito Buttercup mientras Bubbles cubría su boca del asombro y luego pregunto "pero como las plantas que estaban cubriéndolas eran muy espesas y llevaban mucho tiempo alguien las corto?"

"no las cortaron las quemaron" dijo Blossom seriamente

"quemadas, ahora tenemos a un maldito pirómano obsesionado con los tarados esos, suelto en la ciudad?" pregunto casi deduciendo Buttercup

"no lo creo para quemas todas esas plantas hubiera llamado mucho la atención mañana voy a pedir las grabaciones cercanas para ver que paso" al escuchar esto amabas hermanas asintieron aprobando la idea "pero eso no es lo más raro mientras estaba enfrente del muro me sentí observada, pero al buscar alrededor no había nadie mirándome" dijo Blossom

Bubbles y Buttercup no pronunciaron ninguna palabra después de eso, pensamientos inundaron sus cabezas, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Bubbles pregunto "Bloss piensas que ellos…" no alcanzo a terminar cuando Buttercup la interrumpió "es imposible por que volverían después de tanto tiempo" dijo un poco exasperada y empezó una discusión sobre el tema y escalo a una pelea de gritos, Buttercup no quería que volvieran y su posición era que debía ser el pirómano Rowdy fan o una broma de algún pandillero, Blossom le refutaba que nadie haría algo así y menos algo tan llamativo solo lograrían agregar cargos, Bubbles trataba de ser la mediadora pero no tenía una opinión solida por lo que trataba de calmar a sus hermanas los gritos subían de volumen hasta que sonó el teléfono

RIIINNNNNGGGG RIIIIINNNGGGGG

Todas pararon en seco y miraron el teléfono un miedo y anticipación las inundo, Bubbles era la mas cercana por lo que contesto

"Buenas noches residencia Utonio" respondió lo más calmado posible

Butterrcup y Blossom no despegaban sus ojos de su pequeña hermana esperando un cambio en su expresión estaban ansiosas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y se escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono

"Bubbles cariño como están? ¿Como les fue hoy en la escuela?" dijo el profesor

Todas soltaron una bocanada de aire que no sabían que estaban reteniendo

"Profesor estamos bien, ya comimos Blossom pidió una pizza, Butter y yo teníamos actividades extracurriculares hoy, Bloss hizo patrulla todo bien" respondió Bubbles

"me alegro chicas, las llamo para comentarles que puede que mi viaje se alargue por cuestiones de logística "dijo el Profesor

"no se preocupe Profesor, pero cuando volvería entonces?" preguntó Bubbles

"puede que me demore una semana completa y no 3 días como era lo esperado, pero las mantendré al tanto" dijo el profesor

"Bueno Profesor descanse hablamos después" dijo Bubbles

"duerman bien chicas y traten de comer mejor por favor" dijo el profesor y termino la llamada

"de pronto estamos dejando nuestra imaginación volar, realmente no estoy segura de lo que vi hoy pude que me este sugestionando" dijo Blossom a sus hermanas

"exacto eso es nada más" dijo Buttercup dándole la razón a su hermana

"estas segura Bloss…no se yo tengo un sentimiento raro acerca de lo que nos contaste" dijo Bubbles

"Bubs nada es seguro, hasta que lo sea no debemos preocuparnos, ok" dijo Blossom a su hermana menor

"esta bien Bloss" no dijo muy segura Bubbles

Todas subieron a sus cuartos y trataron de dormir cada una con pensamientos diferentes que inundaban sus cabezas.

 **POV BRICK**

no esperaba encontrármela el primer día de regreso a la ciudad, sabia que iban a darse cuenta de lo que hice, pero no contaba con que la líder estuviera cerca y que se diera cuenta tan rápido de mi fechoría.

Sali a dar un paseo caminando evitando que la gente viera mis ojos hasta que llegue a la plaza central de la ciudad y me acorde del pequeño regalo que habíamos dejado, pero para mi sorpresa esta cubierto con unos matorrales, me indigne y con un movimiento muy rápido les prendí fuego, era tan abrasador que las convirtió en cenizas al instante y casi no provoco humo, al ver mi obra finalizada Sali rápidamente de la escena a unos kilómetros divise la estela de luz rosa que descendía hasta donde hace unos segundos estaba, con mi visión no me perdí ni un solo momento de sus reacciones al ver que nuestras firmas estaban al descubierto, y debido a que estuve mucho tiempo mirándola se sintió observada o tal vez buscaba al culpable , el hecho es que vi sus ojos por menos de un segundo se encontraron con los míos y solo eso basto para que una necesidad de acercármele se apoderara de mí, lo controle lo suficiente, hasta que ella salió volando, pero el sentimiento seguía débil pero estaba allí.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Buttercup se despertó temprano para salir a trotar necesitaba despejar su mente, se dirigió a las afueras de Saltadilla donde había un bosque extenso y frondoso, su lugar "feliz" donde iba a relajarse, ejercitar y escapar de la rutina, siempre que hacia eso neutralizaba a voluntad sus poderes, le encantaba sentir con cada musculo el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

Después de trotar mas de media hora por fin llego al bosque, se adentró hasta llegar a una especie de jardín con flores, Buttercup se sentó y empezó a meditar dejo que los ruidos y sonidos de la naturaleza la relajaran, todo iba perfecto hasta que escucho unos arbustos moverse en ese momento se percato de la presencia de alguien, esto le puso los pelos de punta a la powerpuff verde nunca nadie había podido acercársele tanto sin ser notado, en menos de un segundo Buttercup se giro hacia el sonido, y en ese momento los vio unos ojos que conocía muy bien un verde sobrenatural un tono más oscuro que el que ella poseía.

"Butch" como un suspiro salió de su boca. Mientras procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, el dueño de los ojos se volteo y se dispuso a dejar el lugar, Buttercup al ver esto se dispuso a seguirlo tenia que estar segura de que era real y no su mente haciéndole una broma por lo que había visto ayer Blossom.

Debido a la impresión que le dejo la escena a Buttercup se le olvido usar sus poderes por lo que corrió hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba pero lo perdió antes de poder tocar las hojas del arbusto, Buttercup paro en seco al caer en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, " _estas loca si de verdad es el que vas a ir tras él, puede ser una trampa"_ se regaño a si misma por ser tan impulsiva algo que Blossom le recordaba que no hiciera, cerca al arbusto su nariz capto un olor que le atrajo una mezcla de pino y limón, era delicioso no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, la hacia sentir segura, calmada y viva. No movió un musculo hasta que la esencia era casi imperceptible y fue como si despertara de un trance esto asusto a Buttercup se perdió completamente en la esencia, se dejo al descubierto estuvo vulnerable por una fragancia, el solo recordarla le daba un escalofrió por la espalda, se recupero y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa.

 **POV BUBBLES**

Bubbles también necesitaba relajarse por lo que se dirigió a la playa, al llegar se quitó sus sandalias y enterró los pies en la arena y camino hasta que las olas alcanzaban sus tobillos, cerro los ojos y trato de mantener la mente clara, casi lo logra pero empezó a sentir algo raro en el ambiente, al abrir los ojos a unos metros de ella flotando sobre el agua estaba Boomer mirándola con una intensidad indescriptible, Bubbles no sabia que hacer no estaba segura si era real lo que estaba viendo o era un sueño y nunca había salido de su cálida cama, pero empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo como si estuviera pidiendo ser tocado, esto hizo estremecer a Bubbles, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sin moverse hasta que un barco hizo sonar su bocina por que se acercaba al puerto esto hizo que ambos despertaran y que Boomer saliera volando sin dejar rastro, en ese instante Bubbles dejo salir un respiro que no sabia que estaba reteniendo le dolía el pecho debido a que había olvidado respirar. Este pensamiento la hizo flaquear de la piernas y cayo de pompas al agua mojando gran parte de su vestido, el contacto con el agua la devolvió a la realidad y también salió volando a su casa. _"como puede ser que haya olvidado respirar, que paso contigo, que te hizo el?"_ se decía a si misma Bubbles mientras volaba.

 **POV de los Rowdy**

"Donde estabas Butch" pregunto Brick al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta del apartamento con una cara de pocos amigos

"Por ahí" respondió Butch

"Butch" dijo Brick con una voz autoritaria

"fui al bosque, feliz" dijo Butch un poco exasperado

"que paso en el bosque Butch" pregunto Brick "nada" murmuro Butch "algo paso porque cuando te fuiste esta mañana no estabas como si quisieras destruir todo lo que se te cruzara" dijo Brick

"ella estaba en el bosque" dijo sin rodeos Butch

"te vio?" pregunto ansioso Brick

"no sé, creo que si" dijo Butch

Brick solo soltó un bufido, en ese momento llego Boomer por la puerta con una actitud parecida a la de Butch

"déjame adivinar tuviste una reunión con ella" dijo Brick

"si" dijo Boomer sin emoción, pero con furia en su mirada

"bueno ya les confirmamos nuestro regreso gracias a ustedes dos" dijo Brick

"no sabía que ella estaría ahí, solo quise ir al mar, algo me decía que tenia que ir" dijo Boomer con furia

"a mi me paso lo mismo" dijo Butch

"ya teníamos nuestras teorías, no pueden estar tan sorprendidos" dijo Brick

"no Brick no lo entiendes, esto supera las expectativas por mucho" dijo Boomer con furia todavía no podía superar la forma en que su cuerpo reacciono al estar cerca de ella al oler su fragancia el verla a los ojos esos dos topacios hermosos y brillantes. _"que rayos estas pensando"_ al caer en cuenta que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, salió de la sala hacia su habitación sin dirigirle otra palabra a sus hermanos.

Butch hizo lo mismo, y no dejaba de recriminarse como es que paso lo que paso,

 _Flash back: el bosque siempre me ha gustado me relaja lo que es raro en mí, empecé a descender para caminar un rato estaba llegando a la mitad del bosque cuando un olor atrajo mi atención y empecé a seguirlo era una combinación de menta y manzana verde "huele tan bien"(murmure) camine hasta que la vi sentada meditando, y me di cuenta de que el olor provenía de ella, quería irme pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas, le exigía que respirara esa fragancia que se acercara mas y tratando de hacerlo pase por el lado de unos matorrales lo que provocó un ruido, ella lo escucho ya que se voltio hacia mi dirección en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si un rayo me atravesara, me quede observando esos hermosas esmeraldas hasta que ella pronuncio mi nombre, lo que me devolvió a la realidad, y Sali volando lo más rápido posible de ahí._

"por que me siento así por ti Buttercup" se dijo a si mismo Butch


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

EN LA CASA DE LAS CHICAS

Blossom se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, salió volando para ver qué pasaba y se encontró a Buttercup sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta agitada tratando de respirar.

"Buttercup estas bien, que paso" decía Blossom mientras corría hacia su hermana y la ayudaba a estabilizarse

Buttercup estaba concentrada en respirar y no lograba articular una palabra bien por lo que le señalo el sofá a Blossom para que la ayudara a llegar hasta el, ya que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Blossom se sentó al lado de ella y volvió a preguntar "que paso Butters" dijo calmada y lentamente Blossom.

Buttercup dijo entre jadeos "Butch"

"Butch, te hizo algo Buttercup que paso que te hizo" pregunto alarmada mientras buscaba heridas en su hermana.

Finalmente, Buttercup recupero el aliento "no Bloss no es lo que crees, solo… lo vi" dijo algo apenada recordando como se había sentido

Blossom trataba de comprender lo que su hermana había dicho, miro hacia la puerta y vio a Bubbles mirando al infinito con rastros de agua en su vestido.

"Bubs?, estas bien" pregunto Blossom, cosa que llamo la atención de Buttercup y se encontró con la misma imagen que Blossom

Bubbles estaba en trance y no respondió hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro levanto la vista y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanas.

"Ah?" apenas pronuncio Bubbles

"¿Qué paso Bubs?" pregunto de nuevo Blossom "¿te encontraste con Boomer cierto?" pregunto Buttercup asumiendo la situación de su hermana

Bubbles se sorprendió por la pregunta de Buttercup y dijo bajando la cabeza "si"

Blossom cambio su expresión y dijo seriamente "tenemos que hablar las tres, necesito que me cuenten que paso exactamente"

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Blossom discutiendo todo lo ocurrido con los chicos.

Blossom escucho atentamente las historias de sus hermanas y le recordó no solo su experiencia en la plaza de la ciudad que ahora estaba segura era Brick el que se encontraba ese día en ese lugar, sino que también recordó las reacciones que tenían cuando algún chico trataba de intimar con ellas. "chicas estoy casi segura de que esto se debe a la sustancia X" dijo Blossom

"quieres decir que es nuestro ADN, es el que nos hace pasar por esto?" pregunto Bubbles

"no solo esto con ellos sino también lo que nos pasó con otras personas que ustedes saben" dijo Blossom haciendo señas con sus manos sugestivamente

"me estás diciendo que literalmente el único ser de este planeta con el que puedo llegar a intimar es con ese pedazo de m…" Buttercup iba a terminar la frase, pero noto la fría mirada de Blossom sobre ella y omitió la última palabra

"pues literalmente somos sus contrapartes, ¿será esta la razón por la que volvieron?" dijo Bubbles

"si esa fuera la razón porque huirían en el momento en que las vieron" dijo Blossom

Entonces Bubbles recordó la mirada de Boomer había desprecio y lujuria en ella," esto tal vez suene muy tonto, ¿pero no serán las hormonas?" dijo Bubbles

Blossom se quedo mirando a su hermana y dijo "en realidad eso tiene sentido al ser los seis básicamente superhumanos nuestros sentidos están super desarrollados y puede que nuestra producción hormonal sea exagerada"

"necesito procesar esto es mucho para un día" dijo Buttercup mientras se levantaba de la cama de Blossom

"Buttercup tiene razón lo mejor es que todas descansemos y mañana seguimos con esta discusión" dijo Blossom

"okey descansen chicas las quiero" dijo Bubbles mientras salía de la habitación de Blossom rumbo a la suya

"¿Bloss deberíamos comentarle al profesor?" pregunto Buttecup

"seria lo mejor, pero creo que sería una conversación muy incómoda por teléfono" dijo Blossom

"tienes razón descansa nos vemos mañana" dijo Buttercup mientras salía de la habitación de Blossom

Blossom se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo "¿porque volvieron?, lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a encontrar no sé qué podría pasar" susurro Blossom para sí misma.

 **Buttercup POV**

 _"Maldita sea"_ pensaba Buttercup rodando en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba esos ojos verdes mirándola intensamente y como su cuerpo reaccionaba a el a su olor su mirada y se preguntaba como seria si la tocase. Al pensar esto Buttercup se levanto de un salto de la cama para abrir la ventana y sentir el viento frio de la noche sobre su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando demasiado se quedó allí hasta que cada gota de sudor se había secado, dejo la ventana abierta para irse a dormir.

 **Butch POV**

No podía sacármela de la cabeza su rostro, cuerpo y su fragancia, nunca había olido nada más atrayente en su vida lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba volverlo a oler, pero sabia que no debía, estaba teniendo una pelea interna sobre qué hacer se desesperó tanto que salió al balcón de su habitación para despejarse, en ese momento llego ese olor familiar era casi imperceptible pero solo con eso fue suficiente para que perdiera la razón y saliera volando tras la fragancia.

Voló hasta llegar a una casa familiar, el aroma era más intenso, lo siguió hasta una ventana abierta por la que entro y en ese momento la vio, se veía tan hermosa su piel brillaba y se veía suave como terciopelo _"tengo que tocarla"_ pensó Butch mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la orilla, extendió su mano hacia la mejilla y la rozo suavemente en ese momento perdió control sobre su cuerpo es como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado, no ayudaba que toda la habitación oliera a ella cada vez iba acercándose más y más a ella hasta que sus bocas estaban a pocos centímetros, en ese momento Buttercup abrió los ojos, Butch quedo hipnotizado y la beso.

 **Buttercup POV**

Me encontraba en el bosque de nuevo recostada sobre el césped, pero mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre alguien, abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla y vi sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que me cautivaban no pude pronunciar palabra antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y me perdí en el beso, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a corresponderle cambiamos posiciones y me encontraba en sus brazos en un agarre posesivo, pero nunca me sentí tan segura en mi vida.

 **Butch POV**

Me empezó a corresponder el beso y yo me acomode junto a ella la atraje hacia mi envolviéndola en un abrazo necesitaba sentirla cerca que cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos estuviera unido al otro, empecé a descender con besos por su mandíbula y llegue a su cuello donde el aroma me embriagaba tanto que sin pensarlo le deje un chupetón llegando a su oreja.

 **Buttercup POV**

Sus besos eran posesivos pero delicados al mismo tiempo, dejo de besarme para dejar un camino de sus besos por mi mandíbula para llegar a mi cuello y empezó a masticar y succionar justo debajo de mi oreja era tan estimulante que no pude contener el decir su nombre "Butch".

 **Butch POV**

Al escuchar mi nombre fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima, salte de su cama y caí sobre mi trasero al suelo, mire alrededor y mis ojos cayeron en la silueta que seguía dormida en la cama, me levante trate de que pareciera que nunca estuve allí y Sali volando por la ventana hacia una ducha fría que necesitaba inmediatamente, _"que rayos hacías Butch, maldita sea"_ se repetía Butch mientras se alejaba de lo que había sido el mejor momento hasta ahora en su vida.

 **Buttercup POV**

De pronto desapareció, se levantó del césped buscándolo a su alrededor el miedo la invadió es como si hubiera vuelto a el laboratorio de Mojo, empezó a llamarlo "Butch", cosa que hizo que se despertara y quedara sentada en su cama jadeando, ¿se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación se llevó la mano a sus labios estaban húmedos "fue un sueño verdad?" se preguntó a sí misma, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y luego se dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas y se dejo caer sobre su almohada una vez más, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana que seguía abierta y gradualmente sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que volvió a dormirse.


	4. Chapter 4

lamento la espera espero les guste.

CAPITULO 4

 **Butch POV**

Luego de una larga ducha fría, Butch se dejó caer en su cama tamaño King, y quedo absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido más temprano esa noche con la puff, hasta que el sueño le gano y fue capturado por Morfeo.

Incluso en sus sueños seguía pensando en ella _"maldita puff porque tienes que ser tan perfecta",_ recordó o suave de su piel, el calor que emitía su cuerpo y como este se acomodaba perfectamente al de el y lo placentero que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

 _"mi nombre en sus labios…. Mi nombre"_ pensó y despertó por su descubrimiento.

Quedo sentado de la fuerza con la que despertó, "¿cómo sabía que era yo? _"_ pensó y después de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Sin percatarse que ya era de mañana.

De pronto unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta cosa que despertó a Butch de su trance.

"Butch necesitamos hablar" dijo Brick mientras abría la puerta

Butch volteo a mirar a su hermano que entraba a su habitación y su sonrisa fue remplazada por una cara seria.

"¿a dónde fuiste anoche?" pregunto Brick

Butch no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por un milisegundo, se maldijo a si mismo esperando que su hermano no lo haya notado. "fui a tomar aire" respondió

"claro el aire es mejor en la casa de las puff" respondió Brick escupiendo sarcasmo

Butch se quedo de piedra, y rápidamente el enojo lo invadió "¿me seguiste?" más una afirmación que pregunta

"no, tu solo te delataste" Dijo Brick conteniendo su furia, "después de lo que hablamos y te atreviste a ir a su casa" dijo casi gritando Brick

"no es como si lo hubiera planeado, cuando entre en razón ya estaba cerca de su casa" dijo Butch alzando la voz, no iba a ser tan tonto de contarle todo a su hermano.

Brick se llevo una mano a la cara y se la paso por el pelo mientras pensaba y se trataba de calmar "no puede avanzar más" dijo en un susurro. "no me dejas otra opción será solo por hoy" dijo mirando a su hermano menor. En ese momento Boomer entro con unas cadenas en sus manos, y con ellas en solo unos segundos encadenaron a Butch de las manos a unos soportes de la cama, todo estaba cubierto de sustancia X por lo que Butch no podía soltarse.

"ESTAN LOCOS QUE HACEN" empezó a gritar Butch tratando de soltarse y fallando épicamente, empezó a patear lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo temblar el edificio.

"quédate quieto o te amarro los pies también" le advirtió Brick

Butch se quedo quieto temblaba de la ira "explícate ya" exigió con una voz gruesa

"tú te guías mucho por tu instinto, necesito restringirte un poco" dijo Brick

"CUAL ES EL PUTO PROBLEMA, EL INSTINTO NUNCA ME A FALLADO HASTA AHORA" grito Butch

"Butch necesitamos estar seguros de que todo esto que estamos sintiendo… es real" lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo Brick lo escucho

"Butch solo es por unas horas" dijo Boomer mientras salía de la habitación "si no me necesitan iré a dar un paseo" fue lo último que se escuchó del rubio.

"¿y porque el si puede ir a donde se le de la gana?" pregunto Butch

"por qué él tiene más sentido común que tu" dijo serio Brick "además quien dijo que no estará supervisado"

"eres increíble, por eso me encadenaste" bufo Butch "ya lárgate no sea que no alcances al rubio"

Brick salió de la habitación cerrándola en el proceso.

"maldita sea" maldijo Butch mientras veía su techo raso.

POV Buttercup (simultáneamente)

La luz que se colaba por mi ventana hizo su trabajo y me despertó, Sali de mi cama y me dirigí a mi baño privado dispuesta a ducharme. Al salir el vapor cubría la mayoría del baño su espejo estaba completamente empañado

Tome la toalla y recogí mi cabello, en ese momento al pasar mi mano por mi cuello sentí un leve dolor, gire mi cuello para ver la causa y la vi una mancha rojiza con morado en forma de circulo debajo de mi oreja derecha me acerque lo más que pude al espejo no creyendo lo que veía, eso era un chupón. Buttercup sabia lo que era, había visto varios en sus compañeras de clase, Princesa siempre los dejaba al descubierto como una especie de trofeo _"desesperada por atención"_ pensó, pero al segundo volvió a su dilema como rayos tenía ella un chupón.

En ese instante su sueño volvió a su memoria, su cara se lleno de un color carmín, todo realmente paso se pregunto mientras su mano estaba posada en el chupetón. _"Él estuvo anoche aquí"_.

"Butch" dijo su nombre como un susurro un montón de sentimientos la invadieron, había enojo, miedo, y un poco de felicidad, que rápidamente fue sobrepasada por el enojo.

"como se atreve ese idiota a entrar a mi habitación" dijo furiosa Butterrcup saliendo del baño la rabia la dominaba no estaba pensando claramente se puso lo primero que encontró una blusa de tiras pegada al cuerpo, una tanga y unos shorts, olvidando ponerse sujetador, el olor de el aún estaba presente en su habitación tomo una respiración profunda dejando que el olor llenara sus pulmones quedo en trance unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la ventana cerrándose por el viento la despertó, se enojó consigo misma por perder el control, salió por la ventana y trato de encontrar su esencia puso toda su concentración hasta encontrarla "te encontré" dijo para sí misma emprendió su vuelo nunca en su vida había volado tan rápido, se detuvo cuando estuvo sobre un pent-house en la parte alta de la ciudad, empezó a dudar si era el lugar correcto, uso su rayos x para ver dentro encontró que los últimos cinco pisos antes del pent-house estaban vacíos cada uno de los apartamentos no tenían si un solo mueble dentro, por lo que enfoco su visión en el pent-house y lo vio acostado en su cama recostado, estaba dispuesta a entrar a reclamarle todo pero se detuvo al ver entrar al líder por la puerta, estaba tan lejos que ni su supero oído podía escuchar todo lo que decían, alcanzo a escuchar ciertas partes y los gritos de Butch cuando lo encadenaron a la cama. Se quedo mirando todo espero hasta que los otros Ruffs salieran del edificio y estuvieran lo suficiente lejos para que no se enteraran de nada.

Voló hacia el balcón del pent-house aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta entro rápidamente a la habitación y entonces lo vio. Estaba sin camisa y con unos pantalones de pijama nada más, quedo hipnotizada por lo bien marcado de su torso y abdomen, Butch era el más musculoso de los tres y cada musculo parecía esculpido a la perfección recorrido su cuerpo con la mirada hasta llegar a cara donde una sonrisa ladina la esperaba y lo que la saco del trance fue las palabras que dijo.

"ves algo que te guste, Butterbabe" dijo Butch con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

El rojo apareció en el rostro de la Puff una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia combinadas, y salto hacia la cama para quedar encima del Ruff. Butch resoplo la chica no había caído sobre el con mucha fuerza casi rompiendo la cama.

Buttercup lanzo un puño al rostro del Ruff, solo quería quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro, sabía que se estaba burlando de ella y eso era algo que ella no soportaba.

Butch cerro los ojos al impacto del puño de la Puff y un sabor metálico inundo su boca , la miro con ira, pero entonces se percato de su cercanía de como la Puff estaba sentada sobre el muy cerca a una zona en especial, que estaba vistiendo unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas y como su esencia era muy fuerte dirigió su mirada al rostro de la chica y vio como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente hacia su mejilla tenía el pelo húmedo y se veía extremadamente sexy según Butch, algo despertó dentro de Butch sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y en un instantáneamente la sonrisa volvió a posarse en su rostro y dijo "porque no te devuelvo el favor Butterbabe"

Esa frase dejo concertada a Buttercup "me gustaría verlo" dijo burlonamente, sabia de que eran hechas las cadenas no tenia de que preocuparse. Al terminar la frase Butch rompió las cadenas y en un segundo cambio de posición con Buttercup, atrapo las piernas de la Puff con las de él, la cogió de las muñecas con una sola mano y las dirigió sobre la cabeza de ella.

Buttercup se quedo impresionada, _"no se supone que esas cadenas tenían sustancia X?"_ pensó ella trato de zafarse del agarre, pero todo fue en vano _"por qué se volvió tan fuerte de repente"._ La desesperación hizo que abriera su gran bocotá "hazlo, o tienes miedo Butchie boy" lo dijo con toda la burla posible y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el seño fruncido del Ruff sobre ella, instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, y entonces sintió una mano en su mentón y unos labios sobre los suyos.

Buttercup quedo paralizada por unos segundos tratando de asimilar la situación, abrió los ojos y trato de zafarse lo que provocó que el Ruff también abriera los ojos y se separara un poco de ella, y se encontraron las dos miradas, eran los mismos que había visto en el bosque pero ahora que los veía de cerca tenía unas líneas negras saliendo de la pupila hacia la iris que los hacían mas oscuros e intoxicantes para Buttercup, Butch volvió a besarla y después de unos segundos Buttercup le correspondió, inicio una acalorada sesión de besos, Butch lamio el labio de la Puff pidiendo acceso, y Buttercup lo permitió.

Butch soltó las muñecas y posiciono su mano como soporte al lado de la cabeza de la Puff para evitar aplastarla, al sentir sus manos libres busco el pelo del Ruff donde enredo sus manos para profundizar el beso cosa que Butch con gusto acepto y bajo su mano de la mejilla de ella siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula y terminando en su cintura donde había una porción de piel descubierta entre la blusa y el short, Butch se deleito con la suavidad de su piel y empezó a meter su mano debajo de la blusa de la Puff.

Buttercup se percato de un bulto presionado en su muslo, por lo que abrió las sus piernas, haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran, escapando un gemido de su boca y un gruñido del Ruff.

Butch no espero mas y tomo el muslo de la Puff y lo levanto para que quedara a la altura de su cintura y acariciando cada centímetro que pudo en el proceso, Buttercup bajo una mano y empezó a delinear cada uno de los músculos del abdomen del Ruff, haciendo que escapara otro gruñido por parte del Ruff, este no se iba a quedar atrás y poso su mano debajo de la blusa de la Puff y empezó a acceder suave y lentamente, hasta llegar a la base del pecho, subió su pulgar para acariciar el pezón mientras con el resto de su mano trataba de acariciar el resto del seno. Buttercuo se había desarrollado más allá de lo que a ella le gustaría, pero para Butch era perfecta.

Butch apretó el pezón, mandando descargas de placer al cuerpo de Buttercup, quien no pudo evitar gemir su nombre "Buuutch…" entre besos y a hizo mover su pelvis involuntariamente aumentando el placer, Butch empezó a moverse y aumentar el roce de sus sexos, hasta el punto que estaban haciéndolo con ropa puesta, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, Butch dejo los labios de la Puff y paso a su cuello exactamente donde estaba el chupón y lo profundizo mordió suavemente la piel y la chupo, haciendo temblar a la Puff debajo de él, Buttercup no se quedó atrás y le dejo un chupetón también en la clavícula, terminaron su meta y sus miradas se cruzaron sus rostros se acercaban lentamente cuando escucharon el sonido del ascensor.

Butch recupero la cordura y miro a Buttercup bajo el con los ojos aguados y los labios hinchados y rosados una vista demasiado tentadora, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió al baño con ella cerrando la puerta con seguro y entrando a la ducha en un segundo, abrió la llave para disimular, bajo a Buttercup al suelo, pero la mantenía entre sus brazos, se acercó a su oído y le susurro "no hagas ruido", Buttercup asintió y se profundizo en el abrazo del Ruff.

Boomer entro al pent-house, escucho la ducha abierta del cuarto de Butch y se dirigió hacia allá, abrió la puerta y vio las cadenas rotas cosa que lo desconcertó y camino hacia la puerta del baño y intento abrirla al verla con seguro empezó a golpear y llamar "Butch, estas ahí?"

Butch abrazo más fuerte a Buttercup y respondió "si necesitaba una ducha fría jajaja… tu sabes necesitaba calmarme" dijo con burla y sonando enojado

"como diablos te soltaste?" pregunto Boomer

"yo que se, timaron a Brick o algo" dijo de lo mas tranquilo

"bueno al menos no fuiste a ningún lado, aunque lo de las cadenas no le va a gustar nada a Brick cuando llegue" dijo Boomer saliendo de la habitación de Butch.

Butch soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista hacia la Puff en sus brazos estaba completamente empapada y empezaba a temblar de la temperatura del agua, en condiciones normales no le hubiera afectado a la Puff, pero la temperatura del agua había sido configurada para Brick por lo que literalmente eran temperaturas bajo cero no se congelaba debido al genio de Brick y eso que no era la temperatura más baja que había. Butch cambio la temperatura del agua para que la Puff entrara en calor y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares en su espalda para ayudarla.

Se alejo al notar como su temperatura se normalizaba, y entonces la gloria lleno sus ojos, la blusa de la Puff estaba empapada por lo que era como una segunda piel, sus pezones estaban erectos y cada curva y musculo eran evidentes a sus ojos, de un movimiento la alzo por sus muslos y la pego a la pared de la ducha, Buttercup también se quedo apreciando como las gotas resbalaban por el pecho del Ruff, como el cabello mojado lo hacia ver mas sexy de lo normal, por lo que se sorprendió al ser alzada y quedar a la altura del Ruff donde unos labios sedientos la esperaban, empezaron a besarse otra vez y a descubrir sus bocas con sus lenguas.

Butch seguía atento a cualquier ruido, Buttercup no podía ser descubierta y con toda la fuerza y arrepentimiento del mundo se separo de sus dulces labios, y salieron de la ducha cerrando la ducha en el proceso, la dejo en el piso y le hizo una señal para que siguiera callada le entrego una toalla para que se secara.

Buttercup se envolvió en la toalla, cuando vio al Ruff que le daba la espalda tomando otra toalla y desasiéndose de sus pantalones, con una patada los pateo a un lado y envolvió su parte inferior en la toalla, se preparaba para salir sin antes voltear a ver a la sorprendida Puff, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro y le guiño el ojo antes de salir.

Las mejillas de Buttercup estaban rosas, empezó a secar lo más que pudo, cuando la puerta se abrió y un brazo con una camisa verde apareció, Buttercup la tomo rápidamente, "no necesitas ayuda" pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta en un susurro que le provoco escalofríos en la espalda.

"no gracias" le respondió Buttercup en el mismo volumen y cerro la puerta, _"maldito, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"_ pensó Buttercup mientras se cambiaba. Después de unos minutos Buttercup salió del baño, Butch quedo embobado, la camisa le quedaba unos centímetros mas arriba que lo que cubría el short, mostrando las piernas en todo su esplendor, y el pelo mojado le agregaba un toque sexy, se dio cuenta que llevaba la ropa mojada en las manos, se levanto a envolverla en sus brazos sin pensarlo, empezó a acortar la distancia y el frio de la ropa húmeda fue lo que lo despertó, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y depositarle un beso en los labios. "me tengo que ir "dijo Buttercup en un susurro, "lo sé, pero no quiero" le respondió Butch con un puchero estaba actuando como un niño al que le iban a quitar su juguete favorito, esto le saco una sonrisa a Buttercup y antes de romper el abrazo lo beso por última vez.

Buttercup voló lo más rápido posible hacia su casa, la cara roja de la vergüenza _, "nadie me puede ver maldita sea"_ pensaba mientras cruzaba el cielo rumbo a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **BUTTERCUP POV**

Buttercup entro por su ventana lo más silencioso que pudo, rápidamente de su armario saco unas bragas y un pantalón de pijama, bajo a la cocina donde encontró una nota encima de la mesa de Blossom "chicas salí temprano para ver los vídeos de la plaza nos vemos más tarde". Buttercup dejo la nota donde la encontró se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó a beberlo, recordando el regalo que le había dejado a Butch en su baño.

 **BLOSSOM POV**

Me desperté temprano, me bañe, arregle, desayuné y salí volando hacia el complejo de seguridad de la ciudad, tenia que revisar los videos de seguridad de la plaza, solo quería comprobar lo que ya sabía. Ellos habían vuelto.

-EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO-

Entro al recinto saludo a todo a quien que me encuentro y llego a la oficina del capitán.

"buenos días capitán, como ha estado" saludo cordialmente

"oh Blossom que bonita sorpresa, buenos días a ti también" le respondió el comisionado

"necesito ver por favor las cintas de vigilancia del centro, del día de ayer" pidió Blossom

"Hmmm por lo de los grafitis?" pregunto el comisionado

"sí señor"

"adelante estas en tu casa, ya sabes donde esta la sala y todo" finalizo el comisionado

"Muchas gracias" dijo Blossom antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a la sala donde se almacenaban todos los videos de seguridad. Era una sala pequeña a prueba de sonido con múltiples pantallas y un computador super potente, Blossom ingreso la fecha y lugar y empezó a revisar la grabación, todo se veía normal gente riendo, niños jugando y de un segundo a otro las enredaderas desaparecían y se convertían en ceniza, bajo la velocidad del video al máximo y lo único que se podía alcanzar a ver era un destello de luz rojo antes de que las enredaderas desaparecieran.

Blossom se quedo estática frente a la pantalla, ella realmente esperaba que todo lo que sucedió ayer fuera un sueño, pero ya todo estaba confirmado, ellos habían vuelto. salió del edificio volando por la ventana más cercana, su corazón latía a mil por hora necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar que hacer, necesitaba un plan y conocía el lugar perfecto para ello.

A las afueras de Saltadilla estaba rodeado por un bosque extenso y frondoso con colinas, (a donde Buttercup sale a correr y meditar) escondida al pie de la colina se encuentra una pequeña entrada a una cueva, que lleva a un manantial subterráneo, el pequeño paraíso de Blossom.

 **BRICK POV**

 _"es por su bien"_ es lo que se repetía Brick después de dejar encadenado a Butch, salió del edificio en busca de su hermano menor vio su estela azul en el cielo y se precipito a seguirlo guardando su distancia cuando estaban atravesando el bosque a las afueras de Saltadilla capto un olor a cereza y rosas en el aire, paro en seco en la mitad del cielo, buscando ese aroma se empezó a acercar al pie de una colina donde encontró una entrada, el aroma era cada vez más fuerte, se adentró en la cueva , era una especie de corredor rocoso oscuro, siguió el aroma hasta que empezó a ver una tenue luz que se reflejaba en una especie de laguna subterránea de agua cristalina, noto que había pedazos de hielo flotando en el agua y a la orilla del agua había ropa cuidadosamente doblada un jean, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas con su media correspondiente. En un segundo poso su mirada en el agua buscando a la dueña de las prendas, rogando que no fuera la persona que estaba pensando.

Empezó a ver una figura emerger hacia la superficie, una mancha naranja empezó a salir del agua, que tomo la forma de la dueña de esa hermosa y abundante cabellera. Se quedo mirando como ese cabello se pegaba a su piel delineando parte de su figura, como una mano delicadamente atrajo todo el cabello hacia un solo lado dejando al descubierto una piel que parecía de porcelana, al parecer ella no había notado su presencia, esta de espaldas a él ajena de lo vulnerable que se encontraba en esos momentos, Brick seguía con la mirada pegada a ella y en el momento en que salió parte de su cuerpo a la superficie el olor a cereza y rosas incremento drásticamente haciendo que Brick no notará el momento en que empezó a quitarse los zapatos pantalón y camisa quedando en ropa interior y con su clásica gorra en la cabeza.

 **POV Blossom**

había llegado a su oasis personal, no le había contado a nadie de este lugar ni siquiera a sus hermanas era suyo y de nadie más.

Aunque en sus planes estaba el relajarse, le dio prioridad a pensar en una idea de cómo lidiar con los Rowdy por lo que empezó a formar grandes bloques de hielo y meterlos en el agua, el agua fría o más bien congelada suprimía en cierto modo los sentidos de Blossom y la metía en una especie de trance donde las ideas fluían, se despojó de su ropa quedando solamente en ropa interior ordenó cuidadosamente lo que se quitó a la orilla de la laguna a una distancia segura de que no se fuera a mojar, entró al agua y dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiera completamente hasta llegar al fondo del lago, sintió como todo a su alrededor desaparecía empezó a repasar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, lo que sus hermanas contaron lo que ella había visto y sentido, empezó a formar una idea basada en la ciencia en la biología, debido a que los 6 fueron una creación, un experimento que salió mal en cierto modo, ellos no son considerados humanos, son una especie diferente y el destino había hecho de las suyas para formar prácticamente a su complemento, su pareja ideal y única.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, porque sus cuerpos reaccionaban como lo hacían cuando un humano intentaba algún tipo de interacción romántica o sexual con ellas.

Blossom empezó a nadar hacia la superficie, sacó su cuerpo del agua hasta la cintura lleno sus pulmones de aire y trató de recordar todo lo analizado. Sus sentidos empezaban a despertarse y lo primero que noto fue el rápido incremento de la temperatura del agua, abrió los ojos y se desconcertó al ver vapor en la cueva, sus instintos le dijeron que alguien la observaba y se estaba aproximando, sin pensarlo demasiado se giró rápidamente para enfrentar al intruso, y entonces lo vio saliendo del vapor acercándose a ella.

"Brick" dijo casi como un suspiro Blossom

"Nos volvemos a ver" dijo Brick recobrando un poco de cordura

 **POV BRICK**

En el momento en que se giro casi pierdo toda mi cordura, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su piel se veía aun mas tierna y suave, sus labios llamaban a ser besados, y esos ojos, un color que solo ella poseía y lo volvía loco. _"mía"_ pensó inconscientemente, y solo en el momento en que escucho su nombre salir de esa bella boca recupero un poco de cordura.

"Nos volvemos a ver"

"¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo me encontraste, como encontraste este lugar?" dijo Blossom

"eso es lo que quiero saber" dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella "porque siento esta necesidad" más cerca "¿por qué identifico tu aroma?, ¿por qué me atrae?" dijo quedando a centímetros de la pelirroja. Su aroma era más fuerte, delicioso, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, esto le pasaba a Brick en ciertas ocasiones, su temperatura corporal subía a tal grado que era como estar al lado de un volcán en erupción, debido a eso las duchas estaban arregladas para proporcionar temperaturas bajo cero sin congelarse. Su calor llegaba a ser insoportable, pero sentía un fresco cerca de Blossom por lo que se mantuvo muy cerca de ella.

 **POV BLOSSOM**

A medida que sus sentidos despertaban, percibió un aroma de canela con un toque de chocolate, que provenía de su contraparte y que la fascinaba, se centro en esos ojos color carmesí y quedo muda cuando vio las emociones que destilaban, estaba tan concentrada en esos hermosos ojos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a centímetros de ella.

"Blossom respóndeme" le dijo Brick, pero apenas le entendió

"ah?" articulo Blossom cuando de un rápido movimiento Brick la atrajo hacia el, provocando que se estrellara en su torso, despertando definitivamente de su trance.

"Brick, que te pasa?" dijo molesta centrándose de nuevo en el rostro de su contraparte, y noto la temperatura de su cuerpo, de por si Blossom siempre se mantenía fría, y estando en brazos de Brick sentía como se derretía lentamente.

"eso mismo quiero saber yo Blossom, que me pasa…contigo?" dijo un poco exasperado susurrando la última parte

Blossom paso saliva, "no te entiendo"

"No te queda el papel de ignorante rosadita, tú también lo sientes, la atracción que existe entre nosotros, como si fuera instinto" dijo Brick mirándola a los ojos

Blossom se quedó muda, Brick tenía toda la razón, el hecho de que su toque no le produjera repulsión o asco era algo que la sorprendió mucho, en realidad le gustaba se sentía a gusto estando en brazos de su contraparte.

"Brick" dijo Blossom en un susurro necesitado, acercándose hacia la boca de su contraparte

POV BRICK

La temperatura de su cuerpo me gusta me relaja, hace que el calor sea soportable, hasta lo disfruto.

Y hasta ahí llego mi auto control, escucharla decir mi nombre de esa manera y ver que se acercaba a mí, fue mi perdición, pase mi mano a su espalda baja y la otra la acomode en su mejilla mientras nos acercábamos a darnos un beso.

Blossom poso sus manos en el cuello de Brick para atraerlo mas a ella y así profundizar el beso, en cierto modo este era el primer beso de Blossom, o por lo menos el primero con su consentimiento, y fue increíble. El beso llego a tal intensidad que Brick movió sus manos a los muslos de Blossom dirigiéndola a que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura, cosa que ella hizo. Brick bajo una de sus manos y le apretó suavemente una nalga, lo que hizo que Blossom gimiera en su boca despertando mas a su amiguito, al estar tan cerca Blossom lo sentía completamente, y se le escapaban gemidos cada vez que se rozaban, y Brick gruñía, se deleitaban con la piel del otro , recorrieron cada centímetro que podían, Blossom termino con las manos enterradas en el pelo de Brick, y Brick con las manos en el trasero de la Puff.

Seguían besándose hasta que el celular de Blossom empezó a sonar, haciendo que la pareja se separara.

Blossom abrió los ojos y descubrió la cueva estaba completamente a oscuras, por las grietas de la cueva pudo observar que ya era de noche.

"Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?" pensó en voz alta Blossom

"demasiado" dijo Brick mientras llevaba en brazos a Blossom hacia la orilla, al llegar a ella la dejo bajar y se dirigió a su ropa.

Blossom hizo lo mismo y reviso su celular que tenía u montón de mensajes de sus hermanas, y la llamada perdida era justamente de Bubbles. Se dispuso a vestirse

"Brick frente a lo que paso deberíamos hab.." no termino la frase ya que al buscar al Ruff donde se suponía estaba, no lo encontró, hizo un sondeo de la cueva y no había rastros de Brick, ella era la única en la cueva, sintió un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza, se vistió y salió de la cueva hacia su casa no sin antes responderle a Bubbles que estaba bien y que en unos minutos estaría en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Pov Bubbles

Me encontraba en el comedor desayunando, Blossom había salido a revisar los videos del centro de la ciudad y no tenía ganas de acompañarla mis pensamientos seguían en Boomer, nunca le dije a mis hermanas que el me parecía lindo, fue el primer niño que le gustó por eso le dolió tanto cuando se fueron. Necesitaba despejar su mente si de verdad volvieron para quedarse tenían que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa que ellos tramaran.

Subió a su cuarto se puso un bikini y un vestido encima con unas sandalias y un pequeño bolso, salió de la casa hacia la playa más específico un pequeño lugar encerrado entre montañas donde llegaba el océano su propia playa privada.

Pov Boomer

Salí del apartamento, tenía que hacerlo Brick estaba siendo irracional no es como si Butch lo hiciera a propósito yo también sentí algo cuando me encontré con Bubbles y si hubiera estado más cerca de ella en ese momento no sé qué hubiera hecho realmente pero era mejor seguirle la corriente, salí volando percatándome que Brick me seguía entonces decidí dar vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que dejó de perseguir me y desapareció, por lo que me relaje y me dirigí a la playa aterrice en la arena me quite los zapatos y calcetines y deje que la sensación de la arena en mis pies me relajara cerré los ojos y todo estaba bien, entonces lo sentí lo olí, una fragancia embriagadora exquisita de vainilla con jazmín empecé a volar hacia el aroma y terminé en una zona alejada junto a las montañas donde pude ver una pequeña playa escondida y en la arena sentada con los pies en el agua estaba ella Bubbles.

Y me acerque hasta quedar a su espalda, el aroma era intoxicante y apenas mis pies tocaron la arena se volteo a mirarme.

POV BUBBLES

había llegado a mi lugar secreto era apartado lo que lo hacía perfecto para desconectarme del mundo, dejé mis sandalias y bolsa en una piedra que yo misma moví como mesa/silla para asolearme y me dirigí a la orilla para sentir mis pies mojarse con el agua salada me senté en la arena a mirar el horizonte y olvidar todos mis problemas, y llego a mí un aroma de menta y lavanda era relajante, tanto que cerré mis ojos y me deje embriaga por el aroma. Se hacía más y más intenso hasta que sentí a alguien detrás mío y lo supe.

\- "Boomer" pensé mientras me volteaba a mirar a mi amor de infancia.

POV BUTCH

Buttercup se había ido por lo que se vistió y volvió a entrar al baño, y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que había colgado del lavamanos, un pedazo de tela negra más específico unas bragas de encaje negro, inmediatamente las cogió y metió en su bolsillo.

-"oh Butterbabe" pensó con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, que rápidamente se borró al percatarse que se fue sin bragas hasta su casa volando, los celos lo inundaron "esta me la pagas" se dijo a sí mismo.

POV BOOMER

Se veía hermosa, la vi quedarse estática por unos segundos entonces ponerse de pie y quedar frente a mí.

"Bubbles" susurré y vi como los colores subieron a su rostro al mencionar su nombre. Se veía tan inocente tan pura, y entonces recordé a su supuesto ex y los celos surgieron aparte mi vista de ella.

"Boomer que pasa" me pregunto su voz sonaba preocupada

"el nombre Mike White te suena?" le pregunté mirándola a los ojos

Pov Bubbles

Me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de mi ex, no sabía de él desde que se cambió de escuela

"sí, fue mi novio" lo dije con asco recordando no solo como me hacía sentir sino la traición con Princesa también bajando la cabeza.

Al no escuchar una respuesta volví a mirarlo y vi la furia en sus ojos en 7n segundo me cogió de la muñeca y me jalo hacia él, me estrelle contra su duro pecho llevó su otra mano a mi cintura asegurándome en el lugar y soltó mi muñeca para tomar mi mandíbula y hacerlo mirar a los ojos.

"es verdad entonces" me pregunto sonando furioso

"no sé de qué me hablas" le dije

Pov Boomer

Miré la confusión en sus ojos y eso me tranquilizó un poco pero aún sentía furia recordando de lo que ese imbécil se regodeaba con todo el mundo cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme. En ese momento sentí un par de labios sobre los míos abrí los ojos en un segundo lo que duró el beso la vi frente a mi roja como un tomate y deje de pensar la acerque a mí y la bese.

El beso empezó lento, inocente, gradualmente se volvió más romántico más necesitado, sus manos empezaron a recorrer a su contraparte explorando, Boomer intensificó el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Bubbles, quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, Boomer tomó toda su fuerza para parar el beso, necesitaba sacarse la duda, posó su frente en la de ella.

"que tan lejos llegaste con ese sujeto" le preguntó tratando de sacar la ira de su voz

Vio como Bubbles lo miraba sorprendida y un poco tímida

"solo nos besamos, nada más" dijo Bubbles

Una ola de alivio inundó a Boomer

"segura?" le volvió a preguntar Bubbles

"Claro que sí, me provocaba náuseas estar cerca de él" dijo molesta Bubbles "no me crees o que, ¿de qué se trata todo este interrogatorio Bommer?" dijo Bubbles

"perdóname es que en l ciudad que mis hermanos y yo vivíamos llegó ese sujeto, tu ex" empezó a explicar Boomer "y empezó a jactarse como se había tirado a una superpoderosa" dijo molesto Boomer

Bubbles no podía creer lo que Boomer decía se enfureció y trató de salir de los brazos de Boomer.

"ese maldito" susurro recordando que una vez llamó un tablón de chismes de otra ciudad preguntándola a ella. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse de la rabia, porque su amor de infancia tenía que escuchar mentiras sobre ella que pensaría el de ella.

"Bubbles" la llamo Boomer haciéndola levantar la cabeza

"lo voy a matar, como se atreve a decir esas cosas sobre mi cuando el me engaño" dijo una Bubbles molesta

"te engaño?, ¿cómo pudo?, eres perfecta." dijo Boomer

Lo último hizo que Bubbles se sonrojada y dejara un poco la ira que la inundaba

"mi cuerpo reaccionaba mal a él, me producía asco estar cerca de él entonces se fue con alguien que le proporcionará lo que quería y procesa tomó ese rol" dijo Bubbles

"te producía asco?" Bubbles asintió, "sus besos?" Bubbles volvió a asentir y" los míos te producen lo mismo?" preguntó con cautela Boomer

"noooo" casi grito Bubbles quién se puso roja con su declaración

Edro hizo que una sonrisa se posara en el rostro del rubio

"me alegro". Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a besarla.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella pegándole a él las bajó a un más hasta sus muslos para levantarla hacia él, Bubbles rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, Boomer la llevó hacia la mesa de piedra y la sentó sobre esta, bajo sus tirantes haciendo que su vestido quedara en sus caderas, empezó a besar su mandíbula bajando por su cuello hasta llegar valle de sus senos dejando un chupón haciendo que Bubbles gimiera su nombre "Boomer".

"eres hermosa, perfecta, mía" dijo Boomer sobre su piel, y se sorprendió por haberlo dicho en voz alta, inmediatamente la mire a los ojos

"Boomer yo..." trato de decir Bubbles cuando su celular empezó a sonar contando su conversación.

Bommer le dio espacio para que pudiera contestar "hola... Hola Buttercup, yo estoy en la playa... Si ya nos vemos adiós" colgó Bubbles.

"me tengo que ir Boomer" dijo Bubbles decepcionada

"yo también debería irme" le dijo Boomer acariciando su mejilla, Bubbles se bajó de la mesa se arregló y recogió sus cosas cuando sintió como Boomer la abrazo por detrás "nos podemos ver otra vez?" le preguntó Boomer, "si claro" respondió una tímida Bubbles. Intercambiaron números de celular y la vio salir volando hacia su casa y el también hizo lo mismo.

Pov Bubbles

Llegué a casa precisó para el almuerzo me encontré a Buttercup sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja parecía que apenas se había levantado tenía el pelo húmedo. "te acabaste de levantar Butter?" le pregunté y la vi casi ahogarse con el jugo. "jajaja sí... Eh ayer el entrenó estuvo muy fuerte... Y tú sabes que si ustedes no me despiertan yo sigo derecho jaja" me dijo Buttercup. "oohh tienes razón quieres almorzar?" le pregunté obteniendo un gesto de asentimiento como respuesta me dispuse a hacer un almuerzo para las tres, Blossom no tardaría en llegar de revisar los videos.

All pov

Bubbles y Buttercup almorzaron mientras charlaba y esperaban a su hermana, le mandaron mensajes de texto, pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta y empezaron las especulaciones

"se fue a ver los videos de vigilancia cierto" pregunto Bubbles

"si eso decía en la nota que encontré en la mesa" le respondió la peli negra que luego preguntó

"no debería tardar tanto cierto?"

"se supone que no es raro que no conteste los mensajes"

"es Blossom ella siempre contesta" dijo la pelinegra

"será que le paso algo con los Rowdy en la ciudad, tú crees?"

"no imposible, o sí?"

"voy a llamarla" dijo finalmente la rubia que rápidamente busco el contacto de su hermana y la llamó, sin necesidad de Bubbles ponerlo en altavoz amabas escuchaban el timbre sonar hasta que una grabación les contestó "el número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible..." en ese instante Bubbles colgó y volteo a mirar a Buttercup, la peli negra trató de calmarla " tranquila ella siempre devuelve la llamada cuando no alcanza a contestar" esperaron pacientemente la llamada que nunca llegó vieron el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la noche.

Pov Blossom

Llegué a la casa después de mi encuentro con Brick, entre por la puerta donde me encontré a mis hermanas en la sala esperándome, "Blossom donde estabas pensamos que te había pasado algo" dijo una preocupada Bubbles lo siento tuve un contratiempo y me distraje dijo Blossom tratando de no sonrojarse mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió con Brick.

"que contratiempo no me digas que te encontraste con Brick" dijo Buttercup, haciendo que la peli naranja se sorprendiera dándoles una respuesta a las hermanas, "paso algo con el té hizo algo" preguntó Bubbles "no pues hablamos de ciertas cosas, mañana les cuento tengo que pensar unas cosas" trato de salirse del tema y huir.

"pero así de interesante estaba la conversación que no pudiste contestarnos o avisarnos que llegabas tarde?" preguntó Buttercup haciendo que Blossom se sonrojara cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus hermanas que inmediatamente soltaron un grito de emoción" no es lo que piensan, bueno si pero no" trato de escusarse la peli naranja "mañana les cuento y salió volando a su habitación, "nada de eso necesito saberlo ya" dijo una emocionada Bubbles persiguiendo a su hermana con Buttercup detrás.

POV Boomer

Fui muy cuidadoso al volver al apartamento en el viaje me cerciore que Brick no estuviera cerca, hasta entre por la puerta principal para tener evidencia de la hora a la que llegue , entre al apartamento y escuche una ducha abierta que venía del cuarto de Butch pero era imposible él debía estar encadenado a la cama, me dirigí a su habitación y las cadena estaban rotas y la cama vacía "que rayos" pensé me dirigí al baño y trate de abrirlo pero tenía seguro "Butch eres tú?" están preparado para activar mis rayos X cuando el susodicho me respondió le advertí sobre las cadenas y como Brick reaccionaria y salí de su cuarto rumbo al mío, según Butch habían timado a Brick con las cadenas lo que Butch no sabía era que el mismo Brick las había hecho, algo andaba mal y cuando Brick llegara se levantaría el infiero en este apartamento.


End file.
